degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-4441793-20121218055116
LMAO! You really think you owned ''me and Dani in this debate. We're not going around in circles; you just can't compete! Every time you present your arguments, I just come at you 10 times HARDER. Bottom line! So, while you're being delusional enough to think that you won this debate and you're ending it because my argument is "invalid", I only interpret it as you backing out like a chicken before I get a chance to knock you down a notch lower, just as I have been doing during this whole conversation. But guess what? Whether you read it or not, I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say regardless. And IF by chance you respond, I will, like I said, knock you down a notch(or two) lower. You don't get the last word if you're talking nothing but utter bullshit. The last word will be the REAL shit and it ain't coming from you, Boo-Boo. I promise you. What? I didn't "change my position" nor did I contradict myself. Learn how to read with some fucking COMPREHENSION, especially if you're gonna have the balls to question my intelligence. You're the stupid one here. Straight up! Yes, Drew IS an asshole for not leaving Katie the moment he realized he wanted to be with Bianca again, which he must have been contemplating for a while. But he DIDN'T. He stayed with Katie and continued to get Bianca back BEFORE she overdosed and got sent to rehab. AFTER she overdosed, he was upset with Bianca for telling Katie that he'd still be there for her. That's ANOTHER thing that makes him an asshole.....a SELFISH asshole. Yes, I CAN give you those two different reasons as to why he's an asshole without contradicting myself. Bianca practically had to force him to stick it out with Katie until he got better. Did you pay ANY fucking attention to what I said? I already pointed out to you that he could have left Katie BEFORE she overdosed; that way he'd have no reason to feel obligated to stay in a relationship he was no longer happy in. I didn't lose any motherfucking credibility; if anything, YOU keep proving MY point with the bullshit you're coming back at me with and you don't even fucking realize it! So, WHO'S stupid here??? Please! One thing we ARE going in circles about is the concussions vs. intoxication thing. I stand by what I said and I still don't believe he was ''that ''drunk. Even if your claim that he WAS extremely wasted was accurate, you just fucked yourself in this argument by basically saying that Drew cheating on Bianca can be excused because he was drunk. What the fuck, man? Get the hell out of here with that "He was drunk. His judgement was impaired. He wouldn't have slept with Katie if he was sober. Boo-hoo" bullshit! Rapes and murders are often committed by those under the influence of alcohol. Wasn't THEIR judgment was impaired when they committed these crimes? Yes. Wouldn't some of them NOT commit these crimes if they were sober? Yes, some of them actually wouldn't. But do such offenders get excused for that? NO. While Drew isn't nearly as awful as someone who rapes or kills people, the same principles apply here. It is NO excuse. The fact that you ship Drianca isn't the problem here. To each his own. The PROBLEM is that you can't seem to understand why fans would get pissed off at Drew for cheating and insist that Bianca deserves MUCH better than him just because alcohol was a factor in the equation. Don't be ridiculous here, please. When the FUCK did I say that it is "IMPOSSIBLE to have a lapse of judgment" when you're drunk? Just because I don't excuse drunken offenses, it doesn't mean that I'm not aware that drinking impairs your judgment. I'm not a child; don't talk to me like I'm stupid. Stop twisting up my words and taking it to a whole new level. And yes, I believe that Drew genuinely loves Bianca NOW(as in after watching Degrassi: Las Vegas) but I have questioned the sincerity of his feelings because of how he acted in the PAST when it came to their relationship(during the events of Idioteque, to be specific) . And I didn't QUESTION his ''love for Bianca when he cheated on her with Katie; what I WAS questioning was the sense(or lack of) of doing that. Like I said, he didn't want to be with Katie, so why'd he fuck her after he got back Bianca back? What sense did it make? Riiiiiight. He was "drunk" so he's totally excused for his actions. I'm so done with the drunk factor of the argument, especially because you can't accept that he was wrong without ''valuing his so-called intoxication as a good excuse for the fucked up shit he did that night. NEXT! I never said Drew wasn't scared nor did I say he had no right to be afraid. But imagine how AFRAID Bianca was! Drew got beat up ONCE whereas she got beat up AND raped on a daily basis for at least two months! They got into that mess together but Drew WAS only thinking of himself. The fact that you think he left Bianca in Now or Never to protect himself ''and ''her for danger is bullshit, especially because I certainly recall him basically blaming the whole thing on her. He did make up for it later by fighting Vince at the prom and having him arrested. That was commendable. However, I had every right to be pissed that he handled the situation as poorly as he did in the beginning. "Another thing you can't decide on is if Drew is a jerk for wanting to leave Katie as soon as he decided he wanted to go back to Bianca or if he's a jerk for continuing to stay with her during her time of need" WRONG! I said that Drew was a jerk for NOT leaving Katie as soon as he wanted Bianca back. Like I said in the second paragraph, he obviously decided that he wanted Bianca back when he KISSED her and for the billionth time, he decided that he wanted Bianca back BEFORE Katie ended up in rehab. I didn't say he was a jerk for staying with Katie in her time of need. I said he was a jerk for not leaving Katie BEFORE she ended up in that predicament. Okay, did he see it coming? Most likely not. But was he contemplating leaving her for Bianca BEFORE Katie overdosed? YES! And that makes him a jerk because he didn't do it. Even if Bianca didn't want him back at that very moment, he still could have ended the relationship with Katie at that very moment. His ass could have been single for some time in between and THEN proceed to rekindle a relationship with Bianca. But no, he didn't end the relationship right away, Katie eventually got sent to rehab and it was BIANCA who had to convince him to stay with her while she recovers. He was merely listening to Bianca's advice and he (very reluctantly)took it; he wasn't trying to "avoid hurting Katie's feelings in her time of need". So, like I said, if Bianca hadn't told him to stick it out, he ''wouldn't have ''stuck it out. That's what makes him a jerk. "Dave pulls off a lot of stupid and selfish shit that has nothing to do with his romances" AND SO DOES DREW! Hello? Wanna talk about shit that has nothing to do with romances/relationships? Okay sure! Does Riley Stavros ring a bell? I know someone on here who would shut you the fuck down in a Drew/Riley debate. I hate to deviate off topic, so I ain't gonna go there. But luckily, the user I'm talking doesn't come around much often anymore because he would LET YOU HAVE IT, hardcore, if he read all of the bullshit excuses you're making up for this disgusting son of a bitch(Drew). Anyways, there's not much to say about Dave. You say you're not interested in his romantic history but to me, that's code for: ''"Damn, there's no way I could convince Rob or even myself that Dave Turner is a worst boyfriend than Drew Torres". LOL I get it; you don't wanna dwell on Dave because your weak ass, short paragraph concerning him only proves that you're well aware of the fact that the guy you're defending can't fuck with the guy I'm defending. We all know Dave can be an awful boyfriend at times(even I can admit it) but if you actually had a valid argument against mine(which you don't), you would've went H.A.M. on a Dave debate even if the only examples I gave(of why he's still better than Drew) were about his romances. It's not only that you're disinterested, Boo-Boo, it's that you can't think of a good argument against my point in this situation. You might want to reread this whole convo, if you're up for it. You were CLEARLY getting rude with me first. Just saying. So, if you're done, I'm done. If you want to come back for more, I'll continue to SERVE YOU THE FUCK UP. What's good?